Join Me In Death
by RebeccaHatesYou
Summary: I don't have enough room here crys the summary I wrote is too big... I've decided to just paste it right before chapter one, ok?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Finally giving up on herself, Sara wished it would all end. Her dreams had been broken, her family had been torn apart; what did she have to live for anyway? Hoping the river would save her from her suffering, she decided to just let it all go; to just jump in - the water would do the rest. But what's that in the shadows...?

**Chapter One "Can't stand it anymore…."**

Lights from the town get dimmer and dimmer, as the girl walks away from the town. Silent tears roll down her face as she looks down from upon the bridge she has come too.

The words "why did you have to leave me..." come silently from her now purple lips in-between sobs, as she descends over the railing, and stands at the edge of the river, then she slowly sits down, letting her legs hang over the water.

The water ripples, and the splashes onto the rocks at the side. Mist comes up and sprinkles her pale face, with its cold breath. The girl takes off her mittens, but not before seeing the words "I love you Sara" sown into the lining, and sets them on the damp ground beside her.

Her mind goes back to the day her mother had given her the mittens, and then to the day her mother, her only friend, had been taken from her. It was raining that night, and her mother had taken Josh, and gone to pick up John from a friend's house just out side of town.

The police had said that her mother had swerved out of the way, not too hit a deer, and the car crashed into a pole, just above the river. John had been killed instantly; a piece on the windshield had flown off and killed him. The only thing that bothered the girl, Sara was that her mothers and other brother, Josh's, bodies were no longer there, nor anywhere else. Sara had spent long endless hours, telling them the bodies had to be somewhere, but after months of searching, they were never found.

Her father, and two other brothers, Mike and Steven, had seemed not too care, and instead of letting any of their anger go, they held it in till today. Sara's body ached from all the beatings inflicted upon her.

The multiple cuts that she had done to herself in the last year, had been seen by her father, and the beating only got worse from there. Her wrists had been tied, chains cutting into her, and her brothers had been told by her father that she liked to cut, and had began to cut open the arms, legs, and abdomen, until she had fallen to sleep from blood loss.

Pain shoots up her spine, and she looked down, and seen the cuts on her stomach had opened up, and now were bleeding through her thin black shirt. She closed her eyes, and put her hand onto her cuts, to try to stop the bleeding, as she slowly, and carefully stood up.

She looked over and into the shadows before her, just beyond the water, wondering what lurking in them. A cold chill seeps up her spine, and she shivered, watching the sun peeking over the horizon.

She began to think about who she was, what reason she actually lived everyday. I had never been the one in the popular crowd, never the one who spoke for her self, she thought, always alone, never having anyone to protect me except my mother, who was no longer there. No friends to count on for those little girl talks, they seem to have, or those day trips to the mall to seek out the boys, they had dreamt about, that they wished would give them they're first kiss.

Her mind wonders off as she thinks of those things she had never a chance to experience as her eyes dart back to the shadows, as she sees something move in the darkness out of the corner of her eye.

Small piercing yellow, almost white eyes look at her from within, and slowly come closer. Her heart starts to race, and sees a black figure start to come out of the shadows, running toward her.

"Their going to stop me… I need to get out!" Words like these race in her mind as she quickly closes her eyes, spreads her arms out, and let's go, waiting for the cold water to absorb her.

Only then did she feel two strong arms wrap around her, and heard the words "Join me in death.." in her mind, as she felt pain shoot up her neck as something dug into it, and a cold hand cover her eyes, as she fell into darkness…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two "The truth…"**

When she awoke, she didn't open her eyes at first. While her eyes were still closed, she tried to tell herself it was just a dream.

"It was just a dream, I didn't see anyone, none of it happened. I'll wake up and mom will be just down stairs making breakfast, her death was just a dream...a dreadful dr-" Her thoughts were cut short, as she opened her eyes, and found she was inside of a room that she had never seen before. At first thought, she thought she was in some sort of void, black with white swirls.

But then after a moment, her eyes adjusted to the dark, and she seen a candle burning dim, hardly giving off any light. There was also a large dresser, and two doors. One is the closet, and one a way out, she thought, letting her now yellow eyes wonder about the room, searching for anything that might give her an idea of where she was.

Suddenly as though all of the fear have gone it had some back in a rush, as she heard loud foot steps, coming closer and closer to the door to her left. She heard someone playing with keys, as she tried to make her self go small and disappear into the black silk sheets around her- she blinked her eyes, and looked down at her bare skin, and her cuts sealed, only a scar showing.

A scream almost escaped her lips as her head came back up, and saw a man come in. His dark blonde hair fell into his eyes, as he looked over at Sara and muttered to himself "I guess this is the one Devon has fallen for…"

She looked at him for a minute, and then finally said "W...where am I?"

He didn't say anything, just nodded his head to himself and then walked over to the candle, tipped it a bit and let the wax run down to the little plate it sat on. Then when the candle light let him see, he started to go though the dresser, looking at the clothes inside it.

Finally he picked out a pair, and sat them down beside her, still not saying a word. Then he gestured to the clothing, and said "put those on."

She blinked your eyes, face showing no emotion she felt inside and replied as calmly as she could manage, "where am I?"

"You're in Master Micheal's house"

"Why am I here? And who is 'Master Micheal'?"

"You will find out soon enough. If you would rather put on those clothes" he gestured to the clothing, "than go naked, with only a sheet to cover you, then hurry up and put them on."

"Can you leave?" she asked, her voice starting to almost shake.

He nodded his head, and walked back to the hall he had come from, while she put on the black corset top, and black low jeans. When she was done, she looked around the room, and saw a body mirror, that only cut off the bottom of her legs.

She stood there is shock, as she looked at a stranger in the mirror. The person had long black hair, and yellow eyes, like hers, but she couldn't ever remember having a flawless body, wide hips, and upright breasts, that just sat there, calling for attention, then suddenly she seen two puncture marks in her neck, and brought her hand up to her neck, and whispered to herself, "this has to be a dream..."

She eyes were ripped from the image, as she heard the door open again, and the same man walked into the room.

"I see you've noticed what my deer brother has done to you…"

She just stood there, staring at the man, and finally said "Who's your brother?"

"My brother is Devon, but he didn't fallow the rules of Master Micheal, and now you are going to see the Master."

"Why?" She said, voice little more then a squeak.

"Come on, let's go."

He grabbed her arm, and dragged her out the door, and down the hall. His nails dug into Sara's wrist, as she looked around and seen a group of people, mostly male, and then a boy in the corner, with midnight black hair, and as he looked up, you seen he had yellow eyes, almost white.

Her eyes left him, as she was then pulled up a long stair case. She felt herself tire once she got to about the middle, still weak from blood loss. The mans nails dug deeper, when he felt her slow down, bring blood to the surface.

When they got to the top, he brought her to a stop, and began to knock on a large wooden door, and Sara heard a faint reply, "Come in..."

The man opened the door, and pushed Sara in.

There was a large bed, with black sheets, and a large black couch and two black recliners, but there was no one in the room. Next she saw a door open with steam coming out of it. He must be in there, she thought.

"Leave her in here, and you can go Chris" yelled a man, from the steaming room. The man, Chris, nodded his head, and walked out of the room, leaving her standing there shivering, despite the hot steam that surrounded her.

A few minutes later, a man, whom Sara guessed was "Master Micheal" walked out of the steaming room, and into the room she was in, in just a towel, his fire red hair falling well past his shoulders. He turned his head to look her up and down, and then up to her face, his ocean blue eyes seeming to go right through her.

She blinked her eyes, and turned around to face the wooden door.

"Turn back around, I need to talk to you" said the guy in the towel.

She turned back around and said "who are you?"

"I am Master Micheal, and you WILL call me that, ok?"

"Why am I here?" She replied, ignoring his question.

"Why have you been brought to my house, or why have you been brought to my room? And you will address me as Master in this house!" he yelled, and sat down on the couch, still in his towel, gesturing to the seat beside him.

She thought of going to sit beside him as far away as possible, and then noticed again the recliners, and sat in the one farthest away from him.

He sighed, and then said, as though this was all tiring him out, even though he had to be in his late to early twenties, "You have been brought to my home, because I chose you when you were born. And you have been brought to my room because I wanted to talk to you."

She blinked her eyes a few times, still trying to get use to the lack of light through out the house and then questioned "Choose me when I was born? What do you mean?"

He sighed again, and then said "I chose you when you were born; I met your mother when she was impregnated with you, and we became good friends, more then friends, in fact she and your brother live here now." He paused, and then a few seconds later "Your mother and I made a choice to part until you grew up, and then she would come and live with me for eternity, and you would then be turned into my immortal daughter but-"

She cut him off and said "Your Immortal daughter? What in hell are you talking about?"

"Just wait, until you hear the rest" He paused again, and waited for her to nod, and then went on "the plan we had was that you would become my immortal daughter, BUT then your mother almost died, and same with your brother Josh. So I had to turn them then, and not now, even though I was not going to turn your brother in the beginning of the plan, because as you most likely seen down stairs, I have more then enough to keep me occupied for the next thousand years just trying to get all the problems solved, but your mother wanted him, because she couldn't have you until the time was right." There was a knock at the door, and he looked away from her and said "Yes? What is it you want?"

The person behind the door said in a low voice that was barely audible "Mistress Kim is downstairs and would like to know why she didn't see Mistress Sara at their home this evening."

Micheal sighed once again, and took out a piece of paper, and with a pen wrote something on it, then went over to the door, opened it, and gave it to the young man, maybe in his early teens, in the hall and then said "Give this to her."

After the boy had gone, he came back and sat back on the couch.

"Anyways, where was I?" He paused a moment, and went on, "your mother wanted him; because she couldn't have you until the time was right. The problem you are really here for is that I was going turn you tomorrow night, but then I found out from one of my sons, I believe you know him, Devon, what your mortal father and two other brothers had done to you, and then sent Devon to watch over you and if he seen anymore if it, to bring you to me… but I have also found out, and seen… that Devon has become quite attached to you for the past year he has been watching you, in fact this is the first night in a long time he has been home, and he seen that you were planning to kill yourself?" He stopped and looked hard at her, and then shook his head, "Well, since he could not exactly stop you with out you finding out about us, and since he didn't want you to die, he turned you agents MY rules."

"What exactly are you?" She said trying to keep her face from showing any emotion, and trying to keep her voice from shaking.

He smiled at the question, and her eyes opened wide as the sight of two large canines producing from his mouth. She bit her tongue, and tasted blood run down her throat.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three "Blood lust…"**

Suddenly she was hungry for something she couldn't quite place, as her eyes started to turn red. A light thumping sound pounded in her mind, as she searched for where it came from.

The door to the room was knocked on, and then a young girl was pushed into the room, her golden locks drenched, and stained with sweat and blood, her skin bruised, and her cheeks sunken from not eating.

Sara's eyes darted from the girls pulse then back to Micheal.

"Don't know what to do?" He said with a chuckle, and then walked over to the girl, and ripped her to her feet holding her hair.

He picked her up, like a useless doll, and tossed the girl at Sara, landing in her lap.

She looked down at the little girl trembling in her lap, and pushed away the hair that was in her face, and wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face. Slowly so that the girl didn't notice she pushed away the hair from her neck, reveling the blood that thumped through her veins.

Sara had to shake her head a few times to ease the thumping of the blood from her mind, as she held up the girl and gave her a small hug, not noticing her canines starting to grow sharper and bigger by the second. She released the girl, but the thumping grew louder, and she plunged her fangs into the girl's neck, letting out a little moan of pleasure, as she let the warm liquid roll down her tongue.

Micheal walked over to his dresser, took off his towel, knowing Sara wouldn't notice, and put on a pair of pants. After he was done, he seen that Sara had drained all the crimson liquid from the girl's body, had thrown it on the floor, and sat smiling at the blood on her hands.

"I see I didn't have to tell you when to stop, and that I can call your mother up."

She said nothing at first, just nodded, and then a moment later said, "What is happening to me? What am I?"

He smiled and shook his head as he walked over to her, and leaned over from behind her, and answered in her ear, "what you just experienced some people call 'blood lust'. And you are a Vampire." He let out a little chuckle as he finished.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four "First Kiss…"**

As Sara stood up and walked over the body of the little girl, she said "Well, since I can't stop it, I guess I'm going to have to accept it. Tell my mother I'll be back later, I want more."

He stood there in shock, not knowing what to say. She must be a powerful one, or she can't think anything, because I haven't been able to read her mind... he thought, as she walked to the door.

Just as she was about to open the door he said "Stop, you must ask me to leave until I say I can trust you. And also the sun will be up in an hour, and you'll be burnt to crisp before you even get a chance. I'll call someone, and get them to escort you to your room."

"Fine, then I'll go to my room, and go out tomorrow night" she replied. How dare he stop me? He doesn't even know me, and he's already bossing me around, she thought.

"Master" he corrected.

"Master" she said with a little bit of sarcasm, and eye rolling.

"You will learn to respect me, and my rules." He said, noticing the way she said his title. Then he closed his eyes, and called for someone.

A few moments later, there was a knock on the door, and Micheal went over to it, opening it to see a man standing there with a black coat on, and a hood covering his face.

"Devon, take off the hood and coat, and then escort the Lady Sara to her bed chambers." He commanded, and then said "You are not going anywhere tonight, morning is soon to be here, and you need to take care of Sara, she is now your responsibility."

Devon looked up, and let the hood of his coat drop to his shoulders.

Sara looked into his eyes, and seen that his eyes went blood red, as soon as he looked at her. She felt like something had just hit her, like a bug being hit by a truck, as she looked into his eyes, and finally remembered what both Micheal and Chris had said about this man.

Master Micheal cut off her thoughts as he said "you'll see your mother tomorrow night, and for now go and get some sleep." He gestured to the door, and she walked out, fallowing Devon, whom as soon as the door shut put back on the hood he had on when Micheal opened the door.

After a few steps, he stopped and looked back at her, his eyes still red. Slowly he walked toward her, staring at the blood that she hadn't noticed was on her chin. He leaned in and kissed her lips with his, lightly and passionately, slowly wiping off the blood with his lips.

He pulled back, and said in a whisper, "Just as I thought it would be…"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five "New room…"

Sara stepped back, startled by what had happened, eyes still closed, mind racing though random thoughts.

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself" He admits, while he looks down at the ground, studying the black marble floor beneath his feet.

She blushes, and looks at the ground and lightly mumbles "its ok..." trying to figure put why he really did it in her mind.

He looked up at her, a light blush upon his pale white cheeks, and said, trying to sound like nothing happened, "well… let's get you to your room." And then he started walking in the same direction they were just heading a few minutes ago, while pulling his coat tighter around him, and his hood farther down, trying to hide his embarrassment.

After fallowing him for a few long moments, drowning in her thoughts, Sara reached the room she had woken up in, and entered as Devon held open the door for her.

There were many more candles lit, and the room felt less gloomy, and more like a room she would have chosen for herself.

The walls now looked as though you could walk into them, into a dark swirling portal of some sort. But as she reached out her hand she noticed it was just black paint, with white streaks, but that didn't keep her attention for long.

Her eyes roamed the room, seeing the large dresser, with its delicate design and its beautiful dark red, shiny surface, the two wooden doors the same.

She walked across the room to the door on the far wall, too fascinated with the room to notice the mans eyes watching her from the doorway. But a slight cough caught her attention, and she looked back, seeing Devon looking at her.

A small blush came to his face once again, as he looked away, and mumbled in a hardly audible voice, "I guess I'll see you tomorrow evening..." His voice trailed off into silences as he looked back up, no emotion on his face, "good night"

Sara let the corners of her thin lips turn up, as she came out of her gaze and replied "night."

With that, he turned around, walked out, and shut the door softly behind him, leaving her alone in her room. But as soon as she heard him walk away from the door, new foot steps came closer and closer to the door.

Sara stood there staring at the door listening to the clicking of the heals on the marble floor, until she heard a light knock on the door, and then a women walked in.

As the women walked in, her blonde hair falling to her shoulders, she looked up, a wondrous smile upon her full lips, and walked right over to Sara, whom was still standing there dumbfounded, and wrapped her arms around Sara's shoulders, and murmured, "oh, my sweet Sara…" She trailed off, bringing her lips to Sara's cheek, and gave her a light kiss.

The women let her arms fall to her slim sides, as a crimson tear rolled down her cheek and lightly said "you don't remember me do you?" more to herself then to anyone else.

"Who are you?" Sara asked, searching her mind, trying to figure out who this beautiful lady in front of her was.

"I'm Kim… your mother?" she answered, a hopeful look on her face.

"You can't be…" she denied, "my mother was… much older… and…"She blinked her eyes, trying to remember what her mother looked like. "She had dark brown hair…" she trailed off into her thoughts.

A smile came onto Kim's face, and she gestured to the bed, and sat herself down, Sara fallowing her, sitting as far away as possible.

"I know you don't understand… but I know you've noticed the changes on yourself" she paused, looking over at the younger women sitting beside her, and then continued, "I'm not sure how it happens, but whatever you wish you looked like before you become a Vampire, when you are changed you look that way. Nothing drastic really happens, like you hair doesn't change to blue, or you have three hands, but look at me, this is how I've wanted to look ever since I had kids" she finished with a light chuckle.

Sara looked over at herself and her mother in the merrier in front of her, tears lining her eyes. She turned herself on the bed, so she was looking into her mother's hopeful face.

Tears spilled from her eyes, as she leaned over and embraced her mother, lightly murmuring "I missed you so much… why did you have to go?"

"Oh honey" her mother hugged her daughter tighter, remembering the last time she had held her. "I'm so sorry, I wanted to take you with me, but it wasn't the right time…"

After a few minutes, they both leaned back, and looked at each other. A small smirk crawled upon Kim's face as she looked at Sara. "I see that maybe after all this time, that it was a good choice to wait…"

A blank expression came to Sara's face as she looked back into her mothers hazel eyes, and questioned "what do you mean?"

"Don't ask me what I mean!" she exclaimed, "I mean look at you! Do you really think you would have had such an excellent choice last year?"

A small smile creped into her face, as she finally knew what her mother meant. "I highly doubt I would have. I almost screamed when I awoke and seen myself the way I had wanted to look for the last almost year" she said with a giggle.

They talked for almost an hour, when Kim looked up, a frown replacing the smile, and she said "I almost forgot the real reason I came here when I seen you, and was able to finally talk to you" she paused, a thoughtful look on her face. "I came to tell you where your coffin was, and that me, you, Micheal, and Josh, are going out together to feed tomorrow night, but for now you must get to bed before the sun comes up" she nodded her head to the window.

Sara let a smile come to her lips again, as her mother stood up and showed her that her coffin was under the mattress on the bed they were sitting on.

A few minutes later, her mother said bye, and went back to her room with Micheal, as Sara lifted the mattress and slipped into the coffin, and fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
